


Maybe I Would Like You Better If You Took Off Your Clothes

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Biting, Blowjobs, Bubaigawara Jin | Twice Lives, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, My Hero Academia AU, Overstimulation, Smut, Unprotected Sex, bubaigawara jin/reader smut, jin bubaigawara/reader - Freeform, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where jin proves to you just how much he likes you.
Relationships: Jin Bubaigawara / reader, twice / reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Maybe I Would Like You Better If You Took Off Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannah <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannah+%26lt%3B3).



> dedicated to miss hannah <3 all my twice simps!! hope i did y’all justice!! also the title and a line in the fic is a reference to a 1975 song i hope y’all appreciate it fjdjdjddj

“i had quite the fun time mr. bubaigawara.” you giggled, leaning against your doorframe as you grinned up at jin. 

he laughed coyly, scratching the back of his neck as he tilted his head, looking at you with adoration. 

“yeah?” he chuckled, as he straightened, putting his hands in his pockets as he grew closer. you stepped towards him, hands on his chest as you hummed. 

“yeah.” you replied softly as you stared at him, your lips slowly curving up in a sanguine smile as your hands slowly moved up and down his chest. 

he glanced down at your hands before flickering his eyes up at you, looking at you from under his eyelashes as a grin slowly formed. 

he took his hands from out his pockets and rested them on your hips, pulling you closer and eliminating the remaining space that hindered you two, chuckling darkly once you gasped at the sudden force of action. 

he leaned in, slightly craning his neck downwards until his lips met the shell of your ear. “i really like you, ________.” he murmured, planting a small kiss just beneath your ear and you shivered, closing your eyes as you sucked in your bottom lip. 

you turned your head, your lips now pressed to his ear as you giggled lowly. “yeah?” you hummed, slowly gliding your hands from his chest and up to the back of his neck as you sighed. “why don’t you show me how much you like me, jin.” you challenged teasingly and he released a low steady groan as your teeth gently grazed his earlobe. 

“fuck.” he uttered, his hands squeezing your hips and pulling you in close as he pressed his crotch against your thigh. you gasped and he chuckled as he kissed the side of your neck. “this enough proof?” he breathed out and you shifted your hips so that his crotch was pressed up against yours. 

he stifled a moan and you slowly pulled apart, moving slightly to cup his face as your head lolled to the side. your thumbs rubbed over his cheek bones as you leaned in. “i don’t think it is.” you teased as you patted his cheek. 

he raised a brow, nodding slowly as his tongue poked into his cheek. “lets go inside then, because i promise you, you’ll see how much i like you.” he posed as he bent back down to your ear. “and i can’t wait for you to show me how much you like me too.” he whispered and you closed your eyes, leaning your head backwards as you laughed softly. 

“maybe i’ll like you better when you take off your clothes.” you teased as you craned your neck backwards, looking up at him and he grinned as he raised his eyebrows. 

“could say the same about you.” he ribbed, his hand coming up and wrapping around your throat as he kissed your forehead. 

“you will.” you confirmed with a wink. he bit his lip through a smile as he shook his head and released your throat. 

“and, that sounds like a big promise, i hope it doesn’t fall short.” you hummed as you began to open your door. 

he moved to stand behind you, his hands gripping your hips and gently pulling you against his slacks covered cock, chuckling as you gasped. “a big,” he emphasized as he patted your ass. “promise i intend to keep.” 

you swallowed, closing your eyes as you leaned your forehead against the door as you shuddered. “you’re gonna kill me.” you laughed nervously, feeling your inner thighs begin to slick with excitement and he snickered as he slowly slid his hand towards your thighs. 

“not at all sweetheart, if anything i’m trying to take care of you.” he murmured as he cupped you and you jolted, immediately molding into him and he smirked. “reactive. i like that. now open the door baby.” he breathed and you nodded, opening the door and ushering him in before you closed and locked it behind him. 

as soon as you turned around he pressed himself against you, pushing you into the door and you sucked in a breath, your pulse thumping hard as he grabbed you by your wrists. 

he held them in his hands, pushing the up against the door before he smashed his lips against yours. 

he kissed you, hard. 

you closed your eyes and quickly reciprocated, easily crashing into him like waves immersing itself into the shore. he slowly rolled his hips into yours as his tongue slowly flicked up over your lips. he nibbled on your bottom lip before you opened your mouth, allowing his tongue in. 

his tongue rolled over yours and he dropped your wrists, one hand going around your neck and the other on the small of your back. 

he kept you in place, after having waited so long to have you like this all for him, he needed you nowhere else but right here, pressed up against him with his tongue in your mouth and cock grinding up against your clothed pussy. 

he broke apart for a breath of air, his forehead leaning against yours as you panted. “bedroom?” he uttered through a low a breath and you nodded. “follow me,” you mumbled with hazy eyes as you pulled him along by your hand. 

you led him into your room, closing the door as soon as you two entered. he eyed you down like you were the a miraculous river in the middle of a drought. 

you two smiled at each other before you connected your lips again. 

you two kissed messily, tongues rolling against each other, saliva dribbling down your chins as your hands hurriedly removed one another’s clothes. 

he slid off your coat, and immediately went to unzipping your dress as you unbuttoned his shirt, your hands trembling in excitement and barely able to successfully slide them out their slots. 

he pulled apart to slide the button up off his arms and you looked him up and down, your eyes greedily drinking in his toned figure as he stared yours down. 

“you’re fucking gorgeous.” he groaned before he grabbed your face and kissed you. you stumbled backwards onto the bed as he straddled your waist. 

he rose above you, looming over you as he unbuckled his pants, watching you from under his bottom eyelashes. 

you laid there, panting as you stared right back at him. 

you shifted to remove your heels and he chuckled darkly as he shook his head, bending down to grip your ankle. “don’t take them off sweetheart. these are the only things you’re keeping on.” he ordered and you raised a brow, smirking at him as you shrugged. “alright.” you agreed and he winked at you and clicked his tongue as he slid off his belt. 

he tossed it to the side before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek. he shuffled off of you and you swallowed, as you looked at him confusedly. he moved away from you, shifting around so he sat upwards with his back against your headboard. 

he beckoned you over to him and you clambered over in your bed to be closer to him. “what’re you—“ 

“knees on either side of me, now.” he instructed and your eyes widened as you parted your lips. “um, okay okay,” you replied, spreading open your legs on either side of him, straddling him and he grinned up at you. 

he slowly side down your bed frame until he was face to face with your panty covered pussy. 

he enveloped you with his mouth, his hot tongue immediately rolling over your pussy and your forehead immediately went to lean against your headboard as you gripped the top of it. 

your mouth instantly fell open in a bout of moans as he held you by your ass, squeezing it in his hands and pushing you further into his mouth. 

he circled over your clit, reveling in the way you trembled against him at the friction. 

but it wasn’t satiating him, he needed the raw, uncovered thing. 

he moved your panties to the side and wasted no time in going all in. he groaned once his tongue came in contact with your bare pussy. 

you gasped, the vocalization morphing into a drawn out moan as you threw your head back. 

your hands went to his hair, pulling and tugging on it as you rolled your hips into his mouth. 

he groaned heartily and amusedly at your reactions, raising his hand and smacking hard against your ass before gripping it as he forced you deeper into his mouth. 

his mouth was latched onto you, his lips would wrap around your clit, sucking on it with a focused pressure. 

he’d make his tongue vibrate against your clit before circling over it and traveling up and down your slits. 

he’d roll his tongue against you, focusing on your hole before going back up to your clit, never letting you get any rest from his alluring torture. 

“tasty fucking cunt, sweetheart,” he grunted against your flesh and you whimpered at his words, tears already rolling down your cheeks as you hiccuped. 

“mmmm,” you whined as you wiggled in his hold. “so good jin, so fucking good please,” you sobbed out, your chest racking in pleasure filled tremors. 

his ego grew upon realizing how utterly wrecked you were for him already. 

and he was only getting started. 

he swiped his face in deeper, his nose nudging against the hood of your clit as he moaned into your pussy. 

“fuck fuck fuck!” you chanted, the ability to breathe growing difficult as you panted out heavily. 

“you wanna cum?” he breathed out, his tongue slowly licking you up and down as he stared up at you, the corner of his mouth peeking into a smirk and you nodded, your lips wobbly as tears blurred your vision. 

“please? please jin i need it.” you whimpered and he bit your clit gently, eliciting a pretty sound from out your lips to which he cooed at. 

“you know i’ll take care of you, _______.” he growled, pushing you forward and flat on your back. you gasped, but he gave you no time to recover as he immediately attacked you pussy once more. 

he gripped your thighs, squeezing them and slapping them before pushed them together and forced them up in the air as he ate you out ruthlessly. 

he devoured you with a driven hunger, his tongue lapping you up energetically as you writhed beneath him. 

he spread your legs, bending your knees and pushing them up as he buried his face in your drenched cunt. 

he dragged his tongue over your clit and gave it the attention he knew you craved. you sobbed, trembling under him as you whined his name. 

you shook, your hands gripping the edge of your mattress as you arched your back. “fuck, i’m gonna—c-can i? please jin can i?” you cried and he didn’t answer, he just continued to eat you out, his tongue never letting up on your clit and you took that as your permission. 

you poured out dark red moans and whines as your body jerked and jolted, your breast bouncing with each movement as he swished his face side to side deep in your pussy, messily and hungrily eating you whole, excitedly drinking you up as you came in his mouth. 

he didn’t stop, your sobbing only encouraged him as he sucked on your clit and held your legs over his shoulders, keeping you in his grip. 

you screamed, your head falling back into the mattress as your entire body shook violently. 

“please please please fuck,” you hiccuped as tears streaked your cheeks. 

“jin oh my god, no more please,” you sobbed at the overstimulation, your shoulders curving in as you whined. it felt so good that it hurt and you felt yourself teetering over the edge of a sky blue delirium. 

he hesitantly pulled apart, unlatching his mouth from your pussy and gently dropping your lower half back onto the bed. you twitched as you laid there, bones feeling absent from your body as your eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

he chuckled, wiping your sweaty forehead before he kissed it. “hope i didn’t kill you there.” he joked as he caressed your cheek and you slowly opened your eyes, your vision hazy as you dazedly looked at him. 

“kind of in love with you right now, i’m not gonna lie.” you breathlessly confessed and he laughed, looking down at you adoringly as he bit his lip. “yeah you love me?” he chuckled as his thumb and index finger held your chin. 

“i take it no one’s ever eaten your pussy good enough huh sweetheart?” he questioned with a joking perk of his eyebrow and you breathed in tiredly as you shook your head. 

“sex life has always been kind of. bleh. only done it like...twice. the first guy didn’t even go down on me and the second guy just...i don’t even know how to describe it, it was just fuckin terrible let’s leave it at that,” you laughed tiredly as your hand patted his knee. 

“hmm,” he hummed as he shifted around to sit comfortably beside you. “what?” you yawned as you moved your head into his lap. “you’re really boosting my ego here darlin,” he chuckled as he dragged his knuckles gingerly up and down your cheek. 

you closed your eyes, smiling as you leaned into him. “mmm just giving credit where credit is due.” you responded airily. he smiled, shrugging as he closed his eyes. “i’ll gladly take it.” 

you giggled, shaking your head as you sighed. “now,” you cleared your throat. “lay down for me.” you ordered and he tilted his head, pursing his lips as he looked at you. “oh?” 

“oh.” you responded with a wink. he obeyed you and laid flat on his back as you kept your head in his lap. you unzipped his pants pushing them down before he shimmied them down, kicking them off his ankles. 

you gaped down at the sight before you, chuckling in awe before you turned to look at him. “you really trying to kill me.” you scoffed playfully and he hid his face, shaking his head as he groaned jokingly. 

“i could cum right now, __________.” he whined at your praise and you laughed, slapping your hand over your mouth as you closed your eyes. 

“you’re giving me such a big head sweetheart,” he crooned as his finger tips lovingly ran up and down the back of your neck. 

you smirked as you turned back to face his cock. “not the only big head you’ve got.” you snickered and he gasped. 

“_________!” he laughed as he covered his face. “i’m sorry i couldn’t pass up the joke but cmon admit it, you walked into it.” you joined him in laughing and he sighed as he chuckled. “yeah yeah i did.” 

you patted his hip before you lowered your mouth onto him, holding your thumbs in your palms to avoid gagging as you took him down your throat. 

“fuck,” he groaned upon contact as his body slowly rose upwards. 

your head rested against his stomach as your tongue lapped up all over his cock. “shit,” he hissed, his hand rubbing up and down your back as he threw his head back. 

your hollowed your cheeks, bobbing your head up and down and circling the head of his cock with your tongue. he slapped your ass repeatedly, the ministration addicting to him as he’d squeeze and grip the flesh in his hands before repeating the action. 

you whimpered against his cock, the vibrations making him groan as he bucked into your mouth. 

you held onto his thigh, gasping around his dick as his fingers slowly trailed up and down your pussy. 

you whined against him as you shakily held onto his thigh. 

your tongue lapped him up, and your mouth tightened around him as he slid his middle finger into your pussy. 

you whined, trembling against him as he shushed you. “c’mon keep sucking sweetheart, y’look so fucking good with my dick down your throat.” he grunted as he fingered your, the tip of his digit curving up and hitting your g-spot. 

you gasped, eyes rolling back as you stuttered in your movements. 

he smirked at your cute reaction, it only fueling him more as he moved in and out your slick pussy, hitting your g-spot every time as he flicked his wrist rapidly. 

tears welled up in the corners of your eyes as you sucked harder, taking him in deeper and loving it as he praised you in breaths of heavy groaning. 

“good fucking girl,” he chuckled breathlessly as he fucked you with his middle finger, and you wiggled your hips against him, silently asking him for more. 

he took the hint and slid in his index finger. you whined and he laughed darkly. “lookit you, you like getting your pussy fingered while you suck my dick.“ he gritted and you whimpered at his words, tightening around his fingers and he raised his brows. 

“oh,” he chuckled. “you like that shit huh? dirty talk? alright, noted.” he stated with a click of his tongue. 

your stomach cinched at his words, excitement thrumming through your body as you felt your wetness travel down to your thighs. 

you took his cock down your throat with ease, the amount of desire in your body to make him feel as good as he made you feel was copious, as you held his hip and bobbed up and down. 

his fingers moved faster in your pussy and you whimpered, holding tighter onto his hip as you quickened your movements. 

“fuck fuck fuck keep sucking like that sweetheart i’m close, shit, goddamn,” he laughed airily as he threw his head back. 

his chest rose and fell rapidly as he squeezed his eyes shut. “shit, fuck,” he hissed as bucked his hips into your mouth. “good fucking girl, yeah fuck,” he drew out as he lolled his head to the side lazily, his fingers curving into your g-spot. 

you trembled, hips shaking as you sucked harder. 

“fuck, i’m, yeah yeah, fuck,” he moaned out through an elongated breath as he shoved his cock down your throat. he came in your mouth and you took it all, sucking him through it as he shuddered. 

“shit, baby,” he groaned as his chest rattled. “such a fuckin angel,” he exhaled as you slowly pulled off and looked at him with a pretty grin. 

you laughed, shaking your head as you looked at him with raised brows. “dunno if that’s the word i’d use after having just done that but thank you.” 

he laughed loudly, laying back down flat as he slid his hands down his face. 

“we should get hitched after this,” he offered as you collapsed beside him. you lifted his arm and rested next to him, feeling nestled into him as you suspired. 

“alright.” you playfully agreed as you hooked your leg over him. 

he held you, running his fingers up and down your back as he hummed.

you shifted your leg to find a more comfortable position and you gasped as you felt his cock still hard against your calve.

you moved upwards as you looked at him with widened eyes. “you’re still hard...” 

“eh it’s okay don’t worry about it.” he dismissed and you shook your head as you sat up. “no we don’t have to ignore we could...keep going if you want.” you offered and he smirked as he leaned up on his elbows. “you wanna keep going?” 

you glanced down at his hard cock, the very sight of it inviting as you sighed with a nod. “definitely.” 

he chuckled before he swiped his finger underneath his nose. “cmere then.” 

he sat up, leaning on his palms as he spread his legs flat on the mattress. “sit between my legs and put your feet on either side of my hips.” he instructed and you listened, following his orders excitedly. 

he held you by the back of your neck, pushing your foreheads together as he slid in. 

you gasped, shaking upon the intrusion as he groaned in relief. 

he was big, stretching you out and filling you up with a needed pressure. you shuddered, swallowing hard as you looked into his eyes. “can i move?” he breathed out and you nodded, leaning on your palms as you squeezed your eyes shut.  
he began to buck his hips up, sliding in and out your pussy, and you squeezed around him, feeling full in the entirety of the word. 

he moved rapidly in your slick cunt, easily gliding in and hitting your g-spot.

you felt sweat bead around your forehead and trickle down the sides of your face as you threw your head back, moaning loudly as he fluidly rolled his hips into yours, stretching you out and delivering a satisfying burn with it. 

your breasts bounced with each thrust and he groaned at the sight, tugging down your bra before latching his mouth onto one mound, the other being squeezed in his hand. 

you whimpered at sensation of his tongue swirling over your nipple, his big hand squeezing the flesh and massaging it. 

he tweaked the other nipple, slapping your breast and chuckling as you yelped. 

he rutted into you, his instincts fully in control at that point as his thrusts grew harder, messier and lacking in mercy. 

he slid his hand around your throat, squeezing it as he pushed you onto your back. you gasped as you landed onto a pillow while he pulled out and hurriedly threw both of your legs over his left shoulder and slid back in, hissing as you welcomed him back in. 

he began pounding as he held you down by your throat. his thumb ran circles over your pulse as his hips crashed against yours. 

“jin, fuck please,” you hiccuped, lolling your head side to side dazedly as he rocked his hips against your backside, fucking you with an animalistic drive, losing all sense of environment as all he could focus on was how pretty your bitten lips looked moaning his name, the way your breasts bounced with each hard thrust and how tight and soaking wet your pussy was wrapped around his cock. 

“yeah?” he grunted, slowly pulling all the way out only to ram himself back in, smirking as you gaped at him and threw your head back into the pillow. 

“you like that sweetheart? gettin your fucking pussy drilled?” he rasped as he raised his hips up and crashed back down into you as his thumb found your clit. he pounded into you ruthlessly, the tightness that surrounded him was addicting and he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else except here, with his cock drenched in your pussy as you sobbed his name. 

“fuck, i,” you choked out, unable to form anymore coherent thoughts as you wrapped your hands around his wrist. 

the pressure in your lower stomach and the pounding of your g-spot mixed with the trickling pleasure encircling your clit was blinding, deafening and you squealed, bouncing up and down with each hard thrust as you shook your head side to side in pleasure driven tremors. 

“i’m cumming please fuck jin don’t stop please please please,” you drew out in breathy whines, barely able to speak as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

he took one leg and threw it on the other side of his shoulder as he fucked you harder, his cock pulling every ounce of your orgasm from out your body as his thumb never abandoned your clit. 

you sobbed, thrashing under him as he kept going, chasing after his own orgasm as he pounded into you. 

“shit, _________ you’re so fucking good, shit shit shit,” he panted, his hand coming to your jaw, squeezing and motioning for you to open your mouth. 

he spat in your mouth before smashing his lips against yours. he rutted into you, shoving his cock deep into you and you swore he nearly nudged your cervix at the intrusion. 

“where do you want it?” he grunted and you panted, your legs shaking against his shoulders as you licked the side of his neck, kissing it messily. 

“in me in me please please,” you moaned and he felt his chest tighten in lust upon your words. 

his teeth were all over you, marking you down wherever he could, on your shoulders, your neck, the tops of your breasts as he pulled all the way out and rammed himself back in. 

“shiiiit,” he gasped out, shaking slightly as he came inside of you. his cock twitched inside of you, pouring out cum as you clenched around him. 

you fought to catch your breath as he slowly pulled out. he bent down and gently closed your legs, turning you delicately onto your hip so he could watch his cum leak from your pussy. 

he lifted one of your lips, smirking as he watched his cum gush from your cunt. “i’d eat you out again right now but i-“ 

“n-no no please not right now jin i think i’ll die.” you laughed tiredly as you turned to lay flat on your back, your head tilting to look up at him and he chuckled as he collapsed beside you. 

“just say the word, sweetheart.” he crooned as he pulled you into his arms. he held you tight, grabbing his button up and using it to wipe you down softly. he cleaned your forehead of the sweat and patted down the saliva on your neck, shoulders and breasts. 

you hummed mindlessly at his gentle ministrations, allowing yourself to be taken care of in his hold. 

“i’ll pick up some plan b tomorrow and maybe we can...grab breakfast?” he offered nervously and you grinned, your smile going from one ear to the other as you shifted around in his arms, your breasts pressed to his chest while you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

you leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed back, his hand running up and down your arm lovingly as the other hand held the back of your head. 

you broke apart, pecking his lips a few times for good measure as you giggled. “that sounds nice. i’d like that.”


End file.
